Harry Potter and the Value of Friendship
by JonathanDandros
Summary: What would happen if Harry had a sister and they were raised by Sirius who had finally settled down? What would happen to Harry and how would the story change. HP/GW RW/HG OC/NL OC/OC
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

_Disclaimer_: I do not own the Harry Potter series neither is this story available for sale. I gain no monetary profit from the production of this story. It's J. K. Rowling's Sandbox. I'm just building my own sandcastle and having fun with several of the characters.

Chapter One: The Beginning.

It was a cold summer morning when he appeared in the small town of Godric's Hollow. He was wearing a strange black cloak which ripped as he walked. He had been drawn there by an immense amount of magic which disturbed him. He started walking in the direction of a house that no one in the town could see except him. He walked on unnoticed by all the people he passed.

"Stupid muggles never notice anything that happens anymore. A house disappears one night and they make up excuses. Such a shame. Hopefully James and Lily will have an answer for my question…NO. It cant be."

Looming in front of him stood the burning remains of the once magnificent Potter Manor. Its gardens lay as ash on the ground. The door had been blown off of its hinges. And he could see a body lying inside the door. Before he could run inside and investigate he heard a low pitched roaring. Looking up in the sky he saw a man riding a motorcycle. No not riding but flying.

"Sirius Black. It's a pleasure to see you again despite the dire circumstances." He gestured to the destroyed house

Sirius Black landed on the ground besides the mysterious man.

"Lord Gaya what are you doing here? And what happened" Sirius asked as he ran into the house to check on his best friend and his wife.

"They're dead. They're both dead…HARRY, SARAH!" Sirius Black ran into the stairs and up nearest set of stairs where the faint sound of crying could be heard.

"He did this. Peter told him and he came and killed them both. Voldemort. It feels as if he's gone yet I part of me says that he's still around. Weak but alive." Lord Gaya replied.

"You-Know-Who did this? And Peter told him…Why did I tell James to use Peter instead." Sirius said while trying to comfort a crying Harry while his younger sister Sarah slept soundly.

"I don't know Sirius and its not wise to dwell on what we cant change. I learned hat the hard way…" Gaya replied raising a gloved hand up to his face.

"Why exactly are you here Gaya?" Sirius questioned as he pulled out his wand aiming it at Gaya.

"I came here to get an answer from Lily and James regarding my ward. My time in this world is short and I need to find someone to take care of him. Though it looks like I must keep looking." Gaya replied sadly. He had really come to like the boy he had agreed to take care of. But with his illness he wouldn't have much time left to see the child grow up.

Just then a large man started walking up to them."Sirius, Lord Gaya it's a shame to see you both under the circumstances. Dumbledore sent me 'ere to pick up 'Arry and 'is sister. I'm ter bring them to their Aunt and Uncle's place. Dumbledore says that that will be the safest place for them to be."

"NO." Sirius yelled at Hadgrid waking up Sarah as well as further upsetting Harry. "I am their Godfather. As per Lilly and James instructions I am to raise them now. Not those horrible muggles Lilly is related to."

"But Sirius, Dumbledore gave me explicit instructions. I'm to bring them to him in Surrey…" Hagrid pled.

"Sirius I have an idea. I think it best that you go and explain to Dumbledore again how you are Harry and Sarah's legal guardian now."Gaya stated after listening to the two argue.

"But how Gaya? I have no idea where exactly he is. And I don't want Harry and Sarah anywhere near him right now."

"I shall take Harry and Sarah to the Weasely's for now. Arthur and Molly aren't a part of the Order but I know them pretty well. I'm sure Molly will agree to take care of Harry and Sarah until you are able to come and get them. I know you wish to search for Peter right now."

"Alright Gaya. I know James and Lilly trusted you. So I'll go along with it for now." Sirius replied sadly."And you're right. I do want to go after Peter." Sirius handed Harry and Sarah to Gaya." You'll take care of them. Right?"

"Of course Sirius. First I'll send you and Hagrid to Dumbledore then I'll take these two to Molly."

"Alright Gaya Sounds like the best plan for now. " Sirius moved to stand over next to Hagrid. "I guess we are ready. Lets go."

Lord Gaya waved his hand and a hole opened in the ground underneath Sirius and Hagrid a soft blue crystal grew up around them before vanishing. "Now lets take these two over to the Burrow and see if Molly will babysit them."

* * *

_Several Hundred miles away._

Dumbledore sat in his office and looked at the clock. Quarter to ten it was about time to head to Privet Drive to meet with Rubeus Hagrid who was supposed to bring little Harry and Sarah to deliver them to their relatives. Just as he was about to rise a large blue crystal materialized out of nowhere. Startled slightly he took a step back and pulled his wand out pointing it at the crystal. Then as suddenly as it had arrived the crystal melted away and disappeared leaving Hagrid and Sirius in its place.

"Ah Hagrid, Sirius. What a pleasant interruption. But weren't you supposed to meet me in Surrey later this night?" Dumbledore asked Hagrid who just looked to the ground sadly.

"I was 'bout to Professor. But I ran into Young Sirius here and Lord Gaya. Sirius refused to let me take Harry and Sarah." Hagrid replied sadly feeling ashamed that he was unable to complete the assignment from Dumbledore.

"Fear not Hagrid. Knowing Sirius as I do I feared that he would beat you there and prevent you from taking the children. Do not worry. But please do tell me why Lord Gaya was in Godric's Hallow tonight. I assume it was him who…magically transported you into my office despite the numerous wards around the castle?"

"Yes Albus. It was Gaya who brought Hagrid and I here. He was meeting with James and Lilly regarding the young boy he was taking care of." Sirius interrupted before Hagrid could talk.

"Thank you Hagrid for trying your best you may return to your bed. I'm sorry to bother you on such a cold night." Dumbledore spoke politely to Hagrid.

"Alright Professor anything for you. T'was no bother at all. I was glad to do it for you. After all you trusted me when no one else did." Hagrid replied while exiting the office.

"Alright Sirius, I believe I know why you are here. Am I to assume that you are here to demand to know why I wanted to send your godchildren away?" Sirius nodded while he glared at him. "Well. I believe that the safest place for Harry and his sister should be with their remaining blood relatives. There they will be safe underneath a special ward known as a Blood Ward. This ward should be strong enough to hide them no matter how many of Voldemorts supporters look for them."

"And why wouldn't they be safe with me? I'm a ruddy Auror aren't I? I should be able to take care of Harry and Sarah well enough. Besides if everything goes as planned I will have help within the next few weeks." Sirius

yelled at Dumbledore rage evident on his face.

"Your right Sirius. I'm sorry for not thinking about your abilities and feelings. Though I don't understand how you will be able to take care of a 15 month old boy and a 5 month old little girl on your own."

"I don't plan to be on my own for long. I was planning to pop the question to Tamara within a few weeks."

"Ah young love," Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled." well I guess my own arguments will be met with indifference for your far too stubborn for your own good Sirius. Might I ask where young Harry and Sarah are right now?"

"No you may not Albus. Just know that they shall be safe until I get done with the rat Peter." Sirius spat still angry with Dumbledore.

"Sirius, I won't try to dissuade you from your vengeance. Just take Remus with you. I'm sure he feels the same way as you do."

"Alright Albus I will. May I floo or should I walk out?"

"Feel free to use the floo."

Sirius took a pinch of floo powder and through it into the fire in the headmasters office. Stepping in Sirius said, "Grimmauld Place." He then vanished in a flash of green fire.

* * *

_Several days later at the Burrow_

Sirius approached the door of the burrow several cuts still healing on his cheeks. Grinning wildly he knocked on the door remembering Peter's sacred face when Remus and him had handed Peter over to the Auror office. The door was opened by a large woman with red hair who smiled brightly.

"Hello dear. You must be Sirius. Gaya said that you would be coming by soon. Don't worry about Harry and Sarah. They've been perfect little angels. I'm sure that you would like to pick them up and take them home now? " Molly gestured for Sirius to walk in and then lead him to the living room.

"Yes please. You must be Molly." Sirius said as his eyes fell on several children most with red hair. But Sirius' eyes immediately fell onto his godchildren. Little Harry who resembled his father to a point excempt for his eyes. He had his mother's eyes. And tiny Sarah. Sirius could already tell that she would resemble her mother though for some reason she had her father's eyes. Then His eyes fell onto a small boy with brown hair and the strangest eyes he ever seen. One was blood red while the other was a brilliant green. "Who is that?" Sirius asked gesturing at the brown haired boy as he picked up Harry and Sarah.

"Oh him? His name is Jonathan Aero. He is Gaya's boy. He asked that we raise him since he would no longer be able to survive here. It's such a shame. As soon as he handed little Jonathan to me he cried out in pain before he dissolved away into soil. It was heart wrenching. Though little Jonathan seems to love being around Noah and Ginevra." Molly said her face showing both happiness and sadness.

"Well I'm very thankful for you taking care of these two for me. I'm sure we will be very good friends." Sirius walked outside where a pretty blonde girl stood waiting. On her left ring finger was a small gold band with a tiny diamond set in the middle. Molly smiled as Sirius handed little Sarah to the woman before they both aparated away.

* * *

_Three months later at Number 12 Grimmauld Place_

Sirius paced back and forth nerviously wondering if he was making the right decision. Sweat was beading down his face clearly giving form to the worries that ate away at his mind. Sighing loudly he moved to the door as if to open it before Remus walked in startling him.

"How are you holding up Padfoot? Not getting cold feet yet are you?" Remus joked before catching sight of Sirius' face. "Oh. Something is defiantly wrong. Where is the laughing go lucky guy who has pulled pranks every chance he could get while landing more detentions than any other student in all of Hogwarts history? You know at least half of the grey hairs on Minerva's head are from you and James." Remus said clearly worried that Sirius was having a mental break down."

"He's cowering in the corner scared that he has just made a big mistake. I don't think I'm ready to settle down yet. Bloody hell; tell me what to do Moony. Part of me wants to spend the rest of my life with Tamara, Harry and Sarah while the rest of me wants to run for the hills, change my name and pretend to be a muggle shop worker."

"Padfoot listen to me. I've watched you go through school snogging this girl then snogging another less than a few hours later. But not once in the whole time we attended school have I never seen you look at a girl like you look at Tamara. I know you'l l make the right decision. Hopefully I'll see you downstairs"

With this Remus left the room and headed downstairs. Swearing loudly Sirius attempted to fix his hair before he too left the room. Decending the stairs Sirius walked in to the entry hall of number 12 Grimmuald Place. As he walked downstairs he smiled at seeing how the room had changed. Gone were the black walls and small hallways. Instead gold and red wallpaper hung on every wall and he Sirius had personally blasted away half of the offending walls including the one which his mother's portrait hung on. Grimmuald place was finnaly habitable by a respectable family of the light. Harry and Sarah would have a great childhood her. Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs Sirius immediately walked down the makeshift aisle smiling and waving at the invited guests. He lingered by a group of 10 red heads who beared a strong resemblance along with their single brown haired brother.

"Arthur, Molly it's wonderful to see you here. I was afraid that you wouldn't make it." Sirius greeted his newest friends.

"It was our pleasure Sirius. After all ever since I watch young Harry and Sarah the kids have been best friends. So when is the honeymoon?"

"Well if the ceremony works out we leave tomorrow. Thank you for agreeing to watch Harry and Sarah."

"It will be wonderful. After what happened to James and Lilly…It's the least we can do. Besides I just love those two children. They are so well behaved."

Smiling wider than ever Sirius walked up to the front and stood beside Remus. "How do I look?" Sirius asked. Remus looked at Sirius and shook his head Sirius hated dressing up but he quickly caved to Tamara's wishes and wore his finest acromantula silk dress robes. He did however refuse to keep his hair tidy. It looked just like James hair.

"You look like a respectable man who is about to sign away his life willingly." Remus joked. Sirius actually broke out in laughter. Remus cracking a joke was a rare thing. "Seriously Sirius you made the right choice."

"I know. I just needed you to point it out to me. Just like you tried to do to James and I back in school."

Just then a soft song began to play. Sirius and Remus looked down the aisle as a man in a flowing periwinkle blue dress robe walked briskly down the aisle to stand behind Sirius. Then a young girl with bubblegum pink hair stated to slowly walk down the aisle dropping flower petals as she walked. Upon reaching the front she moved off to the side opposite Remus. As she past Sirius he couldn't help but whisper "you look lovely Nymphadora." Which rewarded him to a stomp on the foot from the angry girl.

Looking back Sirius lost his breath as Tamara and her father began moving slowly down the aisle. Tamara was dressed simplicity in a gown of white acromantula silk. The gown hugged each and every one of her curves and Sirius once again grinned while thinking about what his mother would say should she find out that he was marrying a muggleborn witch. At this moment blood status was the last thing he cared about. Once Tamara reached Sirius her father handed her off to him. Taking each other's hands both turned to look at Albus Dumbeldore.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate the union between two whose love shines brightly after the dark war we have just survived. Who here gives this woman to be married?" Albus asked.

"We do." Tamara's parents spoke at once.

"Who here gives permission for this man to marry this woman." Albus asked the crowd again.

"I do." Spoke Andromeda Tonks. The only blood relative left Sirius cared about.

"It is a joyous occasion that takes place today. Tamara do you take Sirius as your Husband? From this day forth till death separates you?"

"I do" Tamara answered joyful tears falling from her eyes.

"And do you Sirius take Tamara as your wife till death separate you.?"

"Would I be standing up here in this ridiculous outfit if I didn't? Of course I do."

"Then let the rings be traded." Sirius took a ring from Sirius and slid it onto Tamara's finger. While Tamara took a ring from Nymphadora and slid it onto Sirius' finger.

"With this ring I do wed." Sirius and Tamara spoke simultaneously.

Flicking his wand 3 gold ribbons spread out around Sirius' and Tamara's clasped hands before vanishing.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." Leaning forward Sirius and Tamara shared a brief kiss that hinted that more would happen at a later time. Grinning like fools both of them turned and faced the crowed before the doors leading outside burst open an a massive gust of wind entered the house before swirling around the married couple before vanishing as quickly as it had come.

"It seems that the lord of the wind has blessed your marriage. You're very lucky." Albus spoke.

The couple then proceeded into the ballroom where the reception would be held.

_

* * *

AN/: Sorry for such a short chapter. I wanted to get this up for Valentines day and had severe writers block on what to do for the rest of the chapter. Please R&R any ideas for the story will be helpful. Thanks to my first 3 reviewers. They helped me catch several mistakes mostly involving names and one plump womans hair color. After making my corrections I had a sudden burst of ideas. Please enjoy the most wonderful surprise wedding I hadn't planned to write._

Thanks.


	2. Chapter Diagon alley and Harrys Birthday

Chapter 2 Diagon Alley and Harry's Birthday

_Ten years later_

Harry was sleeping soundly until he was woken up by a large red headed object that launched herself onto his bed like a human missile. Bouncing up and down roughly on his bed, stepping on his legs and arms several times in her excitement.

"Get up get up get up! Sirius said to get up and come downstairs." Sarah yelled while she woke him up quite roughly before jumping off of his bed and running out of the door.

"Can't a lad have a lie in on his own birthday?" Harry asked out loud as he fumbled for his glasses before siting up and rubbing the bruises that he would have till at least lunch.

"Not today. You're eleven now dear. It's a special day. There is a special letter downstairs for you. It looks very official." Tamara said sitting down on his bed running her wand over his body healing his bruises before they even had a chance to form.

"Could it be my Hogwarts letter?" Harry asked pleadingly.

"Best go see befor Sirius comes up here." Tamara smiled as she left the roof closing the door behind him to afford him the privacy every boy needs.

Streaching to the sky Harry climbed outta bed and began rummaging around looking for something appropriate to wear. Pulling on q pair of pants and a shirt Harry couldn't help but think apon the last ten years of his life. Harry had been living with his Godparents Sirius and Tamara Black. Sirius had started out as a Junior Auror only to rise hroughthe ranks to Assistant Head of the Auror Office underneath Amelia Bones. Tamara was a Healer at St Mugos. After Sirius had told Harry and Sarah about how their parents died and that they were in fact their Godparents Sarah and Harry had unanimously agreed to call them both mom and dad. Walking downstairs Harry was unsurprised to find several large presents wrapped in shiny paper.

"Hurry up and eat pup. We have a date at Diagonal Alley."

"What do you mean?" Harry then noticed the open letter on the table. "You opened my mail? Dad how could you!"

"Take it easy pup. Here." Sirius handed the letter to Harry which he eagerly tore into.

[italics] Mr. Potter-Black [end]

"Potter-Black? Why does it say that?"

"After Tamara and I married we decided to formally adopt you and your sister into the Ancient and Noble House of Black that is why it says Potter-Black. In public you are Potter but in formal occasions you are Potter-Black. That's all." Sirius explained.

"Oh okay" Harry started again not quite understanding.

_Mr. Potter-Black,_

_It is my pleasure to announce that you are here by invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry during the upcoming semester. If you agree to attend you must reply no later then__June 1st__. But due to the proximity of your birthday to the closing date for acceptance you will have until__June 15th__to reply. Enclosed you will find a list of your required course material for a first year student, as well as your ticket to board the__Hogwarts Express__located at Platform 9 3/4. The train leaves at precisely 11:00 on September 1st. We hope to see you on the Hogwarts Express come September first._

_Professor Minerva McGonagall__  
__Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Harry immediately started grinning from ear to ear. "When do we leave?" He asked while he was waiting anxiously.

"Right now if you want." Sirius replied as anxious as Harry.

"Breakfast first." Tamara stated firmly in her Disobey-me-at-your-own-risk voice as she set a plate of breakfast down in front of both Sirius and Harry.

"Yes ma'am" both Sirius and Harry replied

While they were eating Sarah started to clean up her own dishes despite the many protestations from the house elves. Upon finishing and being gently evicted from the kitchen by the elves Sarah immediately went to Tamara and began to beg for her friends to floo over. "Mummy please I haven't seen Noah, Ginny, or Jonathan since last week. Please can they come over?"

"I don't see a reason why. You're going to see them later this evening when we go over to The Burrow for Harry's party." Tamara tried to reason.

"But mummy then it's going to be all about Harry and I won't be able to play with them. Please!" Sarah begged.

"Oh alright. You can floo over to The Burrow. When Harry and Sirius are gone. But make sure to help Molly with the preparation."

"Yay! Thanks mummy." Sarah quickly hugged Tamara before running off to the fireplace to floo her friends. Meanwhile Sirius and Harry finished eating and were on their way out. After hugging both Tamara and Sarah goodbye Sirius side-along apparated him and Harry to Gringotts.

"First thing first you need to wait here whilst I go collect some gold. Form the vault." With that Sirius walked over to the main desk to speak with the goblins. Knowing that it would take Sirius a while to get down to his vault and back Harry immediately went to look for his secret friend. Obviously one no one knew about. Ducking through a side door hidden behind an ancient goblin tapestry Harry quickly climbed up a flight of stairs before coming to a small opening. Harry crawled through the opening and reached a wooden door. Knocking Harry announced who it was at the tiny door.

"Ragnor. Its me Harry."

"Ahh young Harry a pleasure it is to see you again. Come in. Come in."

Opening the door Harry crawled into the large office occupied by the head of Gringotts. Before sitting on a small chair behind Ragnor's desk that was put there just for Harry.

"I take it the either Lord or Lady Black is making a withdrawal right now." Ragnor asked a gleam in his eyes.

"Yep. I just got my Hogwarts letter so we are about to go shopping for all of my school supplies."

"Really? Well congradulations are in order then. Hogwarts is a fine wizarding school. May today by any chance be your 11th birthday as well?"

"You know that it is. After all don't the goblins know everything about their clients?"

"We make it a priority to moinitor our more…wealthy clients to make sure that we are investing their gold wisely. But that is not why I asked. I asked because it makes giving you this a lot easier." Ragnor pulled a small ring out of his desk. "This ring is very important. It once belonged to the most trusted wizards in the ages. The Head of Gringotts only gives it out to those they trust above all others. You see this ring allows you all of the priveldges associated with the Head Goblin. A very precious gift." Ragnor's eyes watched Harrys expression closely. The wrong word on Harry's part could lose all of the respect he had for the little boy.

"As wonderful as a gift that is wouldn't it be too much of a temptation for a wizard. He would be allowed into any vault in Gringotts. I don't think I can accept it." Harry replied though deep down he wanted to accept Ragnor's gift.

"And there young Harry shows that you are worthy of this gift." Ragnor said while pressing the ring into Harrys hand. "Now you must be going. I believe that Lord Black should be coming up from his vault about now.

"Bye Ragnor. I'll write to you from Hogwarts." Harry said after returning to the small passageway from whence he came.

"Goodbye young Harry. I shall be seeing more of you. Of that I am sure."

Upon reaching the main lobby of the bank Harry immediately ran up to Sirius.

"Ready to go Harry?"

Slipping the ring onto his right hand Harry was amazed to feel it shrink to fit his small fingers. "Yeah. Where to first?"

* * *

_At the Burrow_

Emerald green fire flared into the fireplace of the Burrow and Sarah tumbled out of the fire. Upon standing up and dusting herself of she was immediately tackled by 2 red haired girls her age.

"Sarah!" Both of the girls screamed while they squeezed her in a hug that reminded her of their mothers.

"Ginny. Noah. Can't…breathe." Looking at the two girls Sarah could tell that as much as they were similar there were several differences between the two girls. Both had long red hair but where Ginny had freckles Noah had smooth skin. Ginny was just slightly taller then Noah. Looking up into the doorway Sarah saw Jonathan. He was leaning against the doorframe watching the girls with a smile on his face. Sarah smiled back at him noticing that his hair always looked as if the wind had decided to blow through it. The best parts about Jonathan were that no matter the weather outside if you stood close enough to him it would feel as cool as a spring day. Sarah rememebered back to the time when Fred, George, and Ron, Harry knew better then to anger the three redheads, had pranked the 3 girls. They had dumped water on them from Ron's bedroom window. The three girls immediately started crying but Jonathan in a show of strong accidental magic literally ran up the side of the house and pulled water from the pond and threw it onto the boys before landing safely on the ground besides the girls who immediately started giggling.

Smiling Sarah finnaly managed to get outta the hug. "So whats first on the agenda." Sarah asked.

"We are gonna be setting up out back for the party. Then we are gonna have to pull weeds. But at least you're here. That'll make the job more fun." Ginny replied.

"And by we Gin means you, her and I. Jonathan has other chores." Noah replied sadly.

So the three girls went about setting up tables and chairs before they began to pull weeds. Anyone who walked by would swear that the three girls sounded like squirrels on a suger high because they were talking so fast.

As soon as they finished their assigned chores the girls started walking back into the house for lunch when they heard the sound of a window opening upstairs. Just then several buckets of soapy water fell on them from the window. Drenched they walked into the kitchen to find Mrs. Weasley setting the table.

"What happened to you girls? Your sopping wet." Mrs Weasley asked as she waved her wand drying the girls and cleaning up the puddles they left behind just as Gred and Forge came down the stairs laughing uproarishly. That is until Mrs. Weasley laid her eyes upon them,

"And what are you too laughing about?" Her eyes would narrow causeing both Fred and George to shudder.

"Um.. we didn't…"Fred started.

"That is to say…" George continued.

"May have dropped a bucket…"

"Of soap water on them." George finished.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY! How many times do I have to tell you to leave your sisters and their friends alone. The birthday boy will be here in just a few moments. Ill not have you ruining Harry's party. Both of you will be degnoming the garden tomorrow."

"But Mum!" The twins exclaimed

"No buts. Not sit down and eat"

The twins sat down and started eating just as the fire flared green for the third time. This time Harry stepped out followed by Sirius and Tamara. Harry immediately went to the table and sat down at the only empty seat right next to Ginny.

"Yes! Mrs. Weasley has lunch ready. Im starved." Harry quickly made a plate before he started to eat. Ginny immediately started blushing before asking.

"Harry. I was wondering…if I could see your wand."

"Sure Ginny." Harry pulled his wand outta a wand holder strapped to his right forearm. For some reason he couldn't deny her anything when she blushed like that. Shaking his head dispelling the thought that nearly crossed his mind he handed his wand out as Ginny reached out hesitantly. Smiling to himself Harry set the wand in her hand and watched her eyes widen in surprise. Harry had actually let her hold his wand. His brand new wand.

"What is it made with?"

"Holly. With phoenix tail feather." Slowly Ginny handed the wand back to him. Slipping the wand back into the holster Sirius had given him he noticed a small look of pain cross her face before she smiled and left the table. Harry knew that the Weasleys couldn't afford to buy new things and most of their belongings were second hand. Harry made a mental note to buy Ginny a brand new wand for her birthday.

After he had finished eating Harry met the other quidditch fanatics out at the weasley's quidditch pitch. Tamara and Sirius had got him a new Nibus 2000 for his birthday and he was eager to try it out. Pushing off he could feel the difference almost immediately. He couldn't wait till his second year when he could try out for the quidditch team. Soaring around Harry took count. There was Fred and George(they were beaters on the Gryffindor quidditch team. Ron was hoving in front of the rings on one side of the pitch while Charlie (who was home visiting the family on vacation form the dragon reserve in Romania was hovering in front of the other rings. They were one player short. Looking around on the ground Harry saw Noah and Jonathan leaning against a tree talking. All those two did was talk it seemed. Ginny was watching the boys soar around and Harry could see Sarah talking to Tamara and Mrs. Weasley. Looking closely at Ginny's face he could see a longing to be up there with the boys. Making a quick decision he flew down beside her and whispered something to her quickly. Her face lit up and she immediately ran into the house only to emerge a few mionutes later with Harry's old cleansweep.

"Harry what are you doing letting Ginny use your old broom? You know she can't fly. I do not want her on my team." Ron complained.

"That's fine. You can be on Fred and George's team. Charlie and I'll take Ginny. Right Charlie?" Harry stated looking from Ron to Charlie.

"Sure and when we win it'll show Ron a thing or two about underestimating new players." Charlie joked with a wink. He and his father had once caught Ginny riding Charlie's old broom one night. Seeing the look of pleasure on her face they couldn't interrupt her and watched as she soared with a grace neither believed that she had.

Pushing up from the ground Ginny soared over to Harry and gave him a big hug thanking him for letting her play. She then turned clumsily to face Fred, George and Ron. Sarah came running over yelling!

"Hey I'll ref for you. I don't really feel like getting sweaty today." Grabbing Bill's broom outta the tool shed she rose up holding the quaffle. "So a three on three. No bludgers and no snitch." Tossing the quaffle up into the air the game started. Several Hours later the seven of them began to walk back to the house with half of the boys ranting the whole way.

"There is no way Ginny is that good. She was better than both of you two!" Ron yelled at Fred and George who were still shocked that they lost by over 140 points.

Upon reaching the house Harry was amazed to see that it was completely decorated. This was shaping up to be the best birthday ever.

_AN: I am a little behind this week but I finally got it finished. sorry for the partial postings. And to my loyal readers the few of you and those growing numbers who have yet to find my little sandcastle. Thank you and Enjoy. And remember read and review. Your opinions matter and it makes a writer happy to see reviews. Also your ideas just might join the story._


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter VoF3

_AN/: I have altered the first two chapters so I suggest going back and rereading those. Unless your reading this story for the first time then disregard this part otherwise_

Tomorrow was the day. The day that Harry was both looking forward to and dreading. Tomorrow was September First. Harry's worries again went running through his head. What if he wasn't good enough? What if he failed out after the first few weeks? What if heaven forbid he were to be sorted into Slytherin? Harry had talked with Sirius about his worries. And Sirius had repeatedly blew them off. He assured Harry that he was good enough for Hogwarts and said that the only class he would probably fail was History of Magic and that was only if Harry fell asleep while the professor was teaching, which according to Sirius was very likely to happen at least once in Harry's Hogwarts career. Unable to fall asleep Harry went over to his trunk and immediately started making sure he had everything that he needed packed. It was. The only thing left to pack was Hedwig's cage. Hedwig was a gift from the Hogwarts gamekeeper Rubeus Hagrid who had been Harry's friend since he was little. Hedwig, who was Harry's first owl, was snowy white and as far as Harry was concerned the most beautiful owl that ever existed. Harry was sure that Hedwig was a lot smarter than Sirius's tawny owl Scrapper. Returning to his bed Harry removed his glasses and settled down to try and go to sleep. Eventually Harry did fall asleep but it wasn't till far after midnight after he seen that Hedwig had returned from hunting.

* * *

The next day Harry did not want to get up. He refused to budge when Tamara and Sarah both tried to wake him up. It wasn't till Sirius had gone upstairs and fulfilled Tamara's last threatening attempt did Harry get up and head down stairs for breakfast. Rubbing his left buttocks Harry gingerly sat down at the table and ate what little he could. His stomach was doing summersaults. Finnayl it was time to head for the Kings Cross and Platfrom 9 ¾. Opting to just apparate Sirius shrunk Harry's trunk and empty owl cage. Sirisu told Hedwig to go to Hogwarts and that Harry would meet her there.

Apparating to the Station, Sirius led Harry through the gate at 10:30. While Tamara and Sarah followed right behind them. While Sirius unshrunck and stowed Harry's luggage Harry was saying his good byes to both Sarah and Tamara when the weasely's came through…or at least a few of them anyway. Harry smiled and waved at Mr. Weasley, Ginny, Noah and Jonathan.

"HEY! We are over here!" Harry yelled waving. When suddenly he was tackled by a red blur. Looking up he saw and felt Ginny hugging him tightly. Confused Harry patted her back before she let him resume standing.

"Sorry" Ginny blushed as Jonathan and Noah approached.

"looks like Ginnys gonna miss you Harry. Though I don't kow if she's gonna miss you as much as Noah will miss me. Hopefully we'll both be Gryfs eh?" Jonathan said a smile on his face as both Ginny and Noah slapped his arms.

"Stuff it Prat" They both said simultaneously in one of those twins things.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked.

"Ron is still packing like every other member of the Burrow. I packed last night at Noah's urging." Jonathan replied casually. " Well im going to find a compartment on the train. I think Ill liberate the last compartment from whoever in there." Giving Noah a tight hug and Ginny a quick one Jonathan strolled over to the train and loaded his truck and pulled a small bag out of it before boarding the train. About 25 minutes later the rest of the Weaselys came rushing through the barrier. Quickly saying their goodbyes and boarded the train. Once it was underway Harry and Ron Joined Jonathan in the last compartment on the train. Ron and Harry sat on one end because Jonathan was laying in the other side thoroughly enraptured in a muggle book. Harry and Ron Began to play Exploding Snap and Wizard's Chess. Lucky for Harry he won all of the games of Exploding snap but sadly he lost every game of Chess. Eventually the door was yanked open to reveal a pale blonde boy flanked by two boys who looked like they belonged in a zoo then on a train heading to a school of magic.

"So you're the famous Harry Potter. Why are you back her hanging with this filth? A blood traitor? And who are you? " The blonde boy asked Jonathan.

"Usually when you ask someone's name it is proper to give your own first. But ill overlook your rudeness. I am Jonathan Aero. Adopted son of Lord Gaya and Lady Udine. I was raised by the Weaselys. After Gaya and Udine passed away."

The blonde boy glared evily at Jonathan who looked over and met his eyes. Jonathan gave the blonde boy a look that caused the boy to recoil.

"I am Draco Malfoy. This is Crabbe and Goyle. As I was saying before I was rudly interrupted," He glared at Jonathan again whose mouth was moving but no sound was coming out. "Anway from what that piece of filth said you must be a Weasley, red hair, secondhand clothes. Defiantly a Weasley. Though if you said you were raised by the Weasleys why arnt you in second hand things?"

"I have a trust vault with around a million galleons in it. But who cares about money anyway. Now please leave. You've ruined my mood and I'm tired of hearing you waste air."

"Fine then. Harry Potter. Why don't you come with me? I'll show you who you should be friends with." Malfoy said and evil smirk on his face as he held out his hand.

"No thanks. I'm sure I can pick my own friends just fine."

Malfoy immediately glared at Harry and said while drawing his wand. "So you choose a bunch of whores like the Weasleys over me? Fine then. Ill curse you where you stand. Now sadly for Malfoy he was standing in the hallway and his wand was halfway in the compartment door. And he made a huge mistake in insulting the Weasleys. Jonathan didn't want to admit it since he lived with the weasleys but he loved Noah morfe then a sister and hearing her being insulted like that set him off. Without drawing his wand Jonathan looked at the door and then moved his eyes over to the door frame. The door instantly slammed shut breaking Malfoys wand in the process. MAlfoy attempted to open the compartment door but he couldn't.

"You know that he is going to tell a teacher right Jonathan?" Ron asked.

"Let him. I did nothing wrong. The dorr just slammed shut on its own and he was the one pointing his wand at us.

No one bothered them the rest of the trip due to the fact that the door wouldn't open for anyone but the sweets vender.

* * *

Finnaly the train pulled in to Hogsmeand Station ad the students started unloading the train. Harry, Ron, and Jonathan traveled across the black lake in a boat. Upon arriving in the castle they were made to wait in a side room until Professor McGonagall came to fetch them. She led then up the aisle between the table to a stool with a faded hat on top. The bottom rip split open and the hat burst into song:

_Hello one, Hello all_

_It's time to begin another year_

_As is my job once a year I shall divide you_

_You will be place in one of the four houses you see around you_

_Will you go to Noble Gryffindor where dwell the brave at heart_

_Those who lie within are never short of courage and always shall they stay together_

_Or will you go to crafty Slytherin where the cunning find a den_

_Here you will cultivate friendships that will most benefit you._

_There is Loyal Hufflepuff where most will feel at home_

_Inside her walls you will never feel alone;_

_Lastly is fair Ravenclaw where the smart and wise reside_

_Here you shall know that your grades are O's to be;_

_So where shall you be the Lion or the Snake?_

_The Badger or the Raven?_

_Just plop on down on my stool for you see;_

_All is written in your head and I shall sort you right_

_So plop me right on your head and let this new sorting ceremony begin._

After the sorting hat ended its song it fell still and Professor McGonagall started calling names in alphabetical order. Harry only partially listened. He heard his friends names but that was it.

"Aero, Jonathan"

Jonathan walked up and he hat was set upon his head. Suddenly it yelled out, "Headmaster!" Albus walked over and placed the hat upon his own head and it seemed as if it was talking. Finnaly the hat yelled out. "Jonathan Aero shall stay with the Gryffindors." Time passed until Harry heard his own name called and walked up to the stooland sat down.

"Ahh., Interesting. Intesting. Where to put you. You would do well in Slytherin but you would also do well in Gryffindor."

"Not Slytherin" Harry pleaded with the hat.

"Then it must be..." The hat yelled.


End file.
